


Enlightenment

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Crossover, Despair, Gen, Monks, non-attachment, vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru feels the weight of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enlightenment

Mamoru wondered why he bothered taking part in religious rituals. It wasn't as if he believed in anything. It was all empty, for show. Like his whole life, he thought. Still, it looked good, the young head of Takatori kneeling silently in some ancient shrine while his bodyguards allowed only trusted journalists to take pictures.

"You think anyone's impressed with your shit?" the monk who'd been sweeping the shrine asked.

Mamoru looked up in surprise. The young monk leaned on his broom, hitched up his robes and pulled a pack of cigarettes out of the briefly revealed jeans. He blew smoke in Mamoru's direction, glaring at him through a fall of untended blond hair.

"Shouldn't your head be shaven?" Mamoru asked.

"Screw that. It's all just symbolism. Like the fancy suit and Swiss watch you're wearing. A bare scalp won't make me more a priest than I already am. Your clothes don't make you more respectable."

"Don't you know who I am?" Mamoru asked, intrigued to be spoken to as if he weren't a Takatori.

The monk shrugged, clearly bored.

"Some kid," he said, "who thinks he can cover up what he really is and what he really needs with worldly wealth and megalomaniac power. You're a shit Buddhist, Omi, worse than me and that's saying someth--"

"What did you call me?" Mamoru said, breathless.

The monk looked at him, irritated.

"People always interrupt," he grumbled. "Here." He reached into his robes, pulled something out and tossed it across.

Mamoru caught the heavy gun and stared at it in pain.

"You don't like it?" the monk said shortly. "You can drop it any time you want."

"Things aren't that simple," Mamoru said, enthralled by the weight in his hands.

"Yeah, they are. Drop it. Stop letting your desires control you. Now, get the hell out of here, that's more teaching than I've done in a long time."

Mamoru opened his hands and let the gun fall. He felt light and free. He rose to his feet quietly. The monk was nowhere to be seen. No gun lay on the floor of the shrine. He walked slowly out into the sunshine and took a deep breath for the first time he could remember.

"I'm dissolving Kritiker," he said to Rex, and walked past her before she could reply. He held up a hand to stop Nagi following him, and strolled away into the gardens.

Nothing seemed important. Everything simply _was_.


End file.
